villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cole MacGrath
Evil Cole MacGrath is a playable character and the main character/anti-hero of the video game inFamous, inFamous 2, and inFamous: Festival of Blood. ''This is the form of Cole, shall the player make Cole follow the Evil Karma, and make him do evil actions (terrorizing pedestrians with his powers, taking the evil action of a mission), resulting in him using his powers to care only for himself, and not for others. The three evil Coles are in fact from three seperate timelines, they are referred to seperatley as '''Evil Cole' (inFAMOUS), Beast Cole (inFAMOUS 2), ''and '''Vampire Cole' (inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood). ''Personality'' :"In a place with no law, the strong take what they want, and the weak are their slaves, their play things... And no one is stronger than me." :— Cole, once he has conquered Empire City. In his Evil Karma state, Cole ''is ruthless and egotistic, caring only about himself and how his powers will benefit him instead of the civilians of Empire City and New Marais. He shows very little concern for anyone except himself, and mostly destroys everything around him. As he performs more evil deeds, the civilians get more and more fearful and irritated by Cole, often shouting insults and threats at him. Eventually, Cole will be thrown at with rocks or physically attacked by the civilians due to their immense hate over him, and several of Cole's posters will be crossed out and vandalized. His friend, Zeke, notices some of the changes that happen to Cole, like he sees a "crazy look in his eyes", implying that his mentality has been severely affected. Evil Cole (inFamous) Cole is a bike courier in Empire City living a normal life. One day, he is instructed to bring a package to a mysterious person named Kessler. When he opened it, the package is a Ray Sphere and it causes an explosion. He woke up in the middle of a wreckage. While walking out of the mess, he fainted after knocking out police officers. Cole is nursed to health by his best friend, Zeke, and his ex-girlfriend, Trish. He discovers his electric powers while recovering. Whether he's gonna use his powers for good or evil depends on the player's actions and decisions. Throughout the game, Cole decides that his powers only are beneficial to him, and to others, and it makes a drastic change in his personality, and of the way he behaves to others. Examples include scaring off the people with his powers to take the dropped off food for him and his friends, choosing a poster that shows of a visual representation of him holding a destroyed Empire City in his hands, and other various evil actions. During the mission "The Ray Sphere," Cole must activate the Ray Sphere. Not only does it make him more evil, it makes him more powerful from activating it. Afterwards, Kessler calls him to discuss their final showdown at Ground Zero. Cole exclaims to him that he's always wanted to get out of this city, and that he has a true hatred for it. :"''These powers are only good for one thing, letting me take what I want, when I want." :— Cole, after dealing with Kessler. After dealing with Kessler, Cole has seen the product of the chaos he's created, with Empire City in ruins, destroyed beyond all repair, and the populace living under fear. As he takes pride on his accomplishment of destroying the city, Cole remarks that Kessler was an idiot to think Cole would use his powers for the greater good, as he remarked that his powers were only good for his self benefit. As he stands over what is left of Empire City, he remarks that only strong can stand and survive, while the weak are their playthings, and that no one is stronger than him. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' inFAMOUS evil Cole appears as an alternate outfit for'' inFAMOUS'' 2 Evil Cole. Beast Cole'' (inFamous 2) Because Cole needs to be stronger to defeat the Beast after he nearly was killed by it at the beginning of the game, he has to train in New Marais. :"''I had been given powers to save the world from this change. But now, I stand at its center. I have become the Beast." :— Cole, after becoming the very thing he was supposed to destroy. In the final mission of inFamous 2 (if choosing the Evil path), Cole decides to side with Kuo and John and destroy humanity, his fate being different. Cole and John start a rampage of total destruction on New Marais, with Nix assulting Cole due to his choice of not going against the Beast. After murdering Nix, and even his best friend Zeke, he destroys the RFI in a fit of rage. Then, John admitted that he can no longer continue the plan, stating that he cannot fathom the killings any longer. John then decided to transfer his powers to Cole, believing he can carry out the plan. After giving his powers to Cole, the latter began to work immediately, causing a blast to New Marais, wiping out everybody without the Conduit gene. Cole then continued to walk the world, with his Conduit followers, creating new Conduits and raising them up as he passed through state by state. With no one equaling his powers, Cole continues his plan to speed up the inevitable jump from human to Conduit, as he comes to realize that he had become the very thing he swore to destroy. ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' inFAMOUS 2's Evil Cole also appears as a playable character in'' PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'', with his own story featuring him hunting for conduits. Vampie Cole (inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood) The third evil Cole appears as a vampire in DLC game, inFamous: Festival of Blood, ''where he uses his Vampire powers for evil in New Marias and does not kill Bloody Mary. Ranks These are the ranks Cole can obtain through the Evil Karma path in inFamous and inFamous 2: '''Thug' - The 1st rank of the Evil Karma State. Cole will hear mostly negative comments from the citizens around him. Outlaw - The 2nd rank of the Evil Karma State. Cole will be approached and be pointed at by civilians, stating very negative side comments about his actions, stating that he should leave the city. In inFamous, Cole's posters are also crossed out with red X's, implying the civilian's hatred towards him. inFamous - The 3rd and final rank of the Evil Karma State. Cole is a public enemy, and most civilians will attempt to throw stones at him, paired with insults and negative comments. Also, being at this rank drastically changes Cole's appearance. Cole's jacket will get a gray tone with traces of what appear to be blotches of Sasha's tar. Cole's skin tone will become pale and gray, with black markings on his neck. Cole maintains his white and red electricity. Trivia *As stated by the developers, Cole's evil doings are non-canon, and that they are only "what-if" scenarios'. Though they are now consiered to be an alternate timeline. *Both Cole's good and evil forms appear in the cross-over fighting game, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Also, Cole is a playable character in another cross-over fightnng game, Street Fighter X Tekken, where his character model can be customized to make him look like his evil form. *In inFamous 2, Cole will be in a different standing in a standing position when in inFamous Rank, in a crooked or hunchback position. *In the 1st inFamous, If Cole activates the Ray Sphere during the mission of the same name, his electrical energy will become Jet-Black, and the Karmic Meter will be locked on the rank of inFamous for the rest of the game, thus making Cole permanently Evil. Also, if Cole was at inFamous rank before the mission, he would also gain 4 extra battery cores, thus increasing his longitivity in how much electricity he can discharge based on how much electricity his powers use up. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outcast Category:On & Off Villains Category:Psychics Category:Evil Ruler Category:Life-Drainers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Presumed Deceased Category:InFamous Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Betrayed villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Giant Monsters Category:Crossover Villains